Evasion Vacation
by vegematarian
Summary: During Opal's vacation from the air nation, she travels to Republic City to spend some time with her boyfriend. On a date together, they get on the bad side of a dangerous group of criminals. Adventure ensues. Story mainly focuses on Bopal and detective Mako but Korrasami are in the mix too. Takes place post-series.
1. Chapter 1

"Opal! Look out!" Bolin yelled, pulling her close as he bent up a large barrier to protect the two of them from a firebender's continual fireblast. The pair caught their breath for a moment before looking at each other and formulating a plan.

"If you can distract that firebender, I can take out the earthbender," she said in a firm tone.

"What about the other firebender?" Bolin asked, eyes darting nervously to the flames that ricocheted off the front of their earth shield on either side of them.

"Uh, team up to get him?" his girlfriend's confident tone faded as the rock Bolin held up with his bending was slowly being blasted away by fire.

"'Sgood a plan as any," Bolin barked. "On three!"

Opal nodded and unsnapped the wings of her glider suit.

"One...two...three!"

Bolin blasted what still remained of the giant rock at the source of the firebending blaze. The flames let up as the firebender (and the other firebender behind him) scrambled out of the way of the giant piece of earth. At the same time, Opal backflipped into the air and shot herself directly at the earthbender girl who had instigated the entire attack. She tackled the earthbender at the waist and tried to lift her off the ground, but the girl held strong and managed to throw Opal to the ground.

The first firebender got up and began firing short bursts of flames at Bolin, who dodged a few as he turned the earth below the firebender's feet to lava. As the firebender stumbled backwards to avoid being burned, Bolin protruded a few rocks to further trip him up and the man flopped over backwards, hitting his head so hard on the ground he was knocked out.

Opal stood up just in time to dodge two giant boulders the woman hurled at her, and the airbender countered with a strong gust of wind that knocked the earthbender back a few feet. Opal shot another wind blast at the earthbender and the woman stumbled even more, but still fired a few large rocks with great force at Opal as she fell. Opal dodged the first two, but the third hit her and knocked her over. As the airbender hurried to get back on her feet, the earthbender advanced and kicked Opal's legs out from under her, and tackled her. Opal struggled but the woman got a hold of her arms from behind and had bent them to an incredibly painful position that caused the airbender to call out.

Opal's shouts caught Bolin's attention, turning his head away from the fight he was currently in with the other firebender just long enough to take a hit. The wind was knocked out of the earthbender's lungs as he hit the ground, and he could only slide slowly away from the firebender, who had grabbed him by the collar. The firebender reeled back his fist to punch Bolin square in the temple.

Her boyfriend's soft moan and the dull _thud_ of his body hitting the ground were all Opal needed to hear to fight harder against her assailant.

"Bolin!" She yelled, curling her legs underneath her into a squatting position. She used a quick burst of air to jump ten feet into the air with the earthbender, who let go of Opal to fumble wildly in the air. Opal pushed the woman further away from her with another gust of wind, forcing the woman down to the ground with great force.

Opal landed softly on the ground beneath her and fired an air punch at the jaw of the firebender that was standing over her boyfriend. It knocked him over just long enough for Opal to reach Bolin and lift him onto her shoulder as she grabbed her bison whistle and blew into it. She stood up with her boyfriend, and moved away as quickly as she could, dragging his feet on the ground as the earthbender and firebender got up from the ground and began pursuing them.

Juicy appeared in the night sky as Opal continued to run away from their attackers. The skybison descended to the ground quickly, using her tail to blow the firebender and earthbender back with a torrent of wind. Opal airbended herself and her boyfriend up into the air to land on the bison, and Juicy took off just as soon as she had landed, carrying Opal and Bolin away to safety.

"Bolin," Opal said her Boyfriend's name loudly as she tried to shake him awake. He slowly opened his eyes before the reality of the situation registered in his brain.

"Opal!" He shouted after realizing they were riding her bison. "Are you okay? Those guys were crazy!"

"I'm fine, babe," she responded. "Are _you_ okay?"

Bolin felt his face with his hand, wincing slightly as he touched the spot where he'd been hit. It was already swelling up.

"Uh, I think so. Thanks for saving my ass back there," He said, affectionately swiping his thumb across his girlfriend's cheek.

Opal smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"We're not out of the woods yet," she said. "There's no way they won't come after us!"

"How in spirits did we get involved with a... what are they, a hit squad?" Bolin wondered aloud.

"That's exactly what they are, Bo! And you know what we did, that night at the circus."

"Oh, right. Well, we're fucked."

* * *

ONE WEEK EARLIER

Bolin rapped his knuckles three times on the door to his brother's apartment.

"Be there in a second! Please don't kick the door down again!" Mako's voice came from the other side of the door. Bolin laughed to himself for a moment as he imagined how many times Chief Beifong had kicked his door down before Mako felt it necessary to shout this every time someone knocked on his door.

"Hey little bro!" Mako greeted Bolin after opening the door, pulling him into a brief hug. Pabu chattered and climbed from Bolin's shoulders to Mako's during their short embrace. "I thought you were Beifong."

"I could tell."

Mako motioned for his brother to enter the apartment, and closed the door behind Bolin, who took a seat on the couch.

"So, what brings you to my place?" Mako asked as he sat down next to Bolin, scratching pabu behind the ears as the fire ferret cooed softly.

"I was hoping you could do me a favor," the earthbender returned.

"That depends," Mako said, crossing his arms. "What kind of favor?"

"Well, you know Opal's got the next few weeks off from her new air nation duties? I'm taking her out tonight, and I was wondering if you could watch Pabu."

"Why don't you just take him with you? Opal and Pabu love each other."

"I know _that_. It's just... uh, Opal and I haven't been able to... be alone... for a while now, and we don't like to... uh... be alone together... in front of him."

"Say no more," Mako said, putting up a hand. "Please, actually stop talking. I'll take care of Pabu for the night."

"Oh, but see, Mako," Bolin interjected, "I actually need you to take care of him for a few weeks."

"What? Why?"

"Because... Opal's here for a few weeks..." Bolin's cheeks were turning a faint shade of pink.

"Oh. Wow, bro," Mako said. "That's impressive. But I can't watch him that long! I'm a detective, remember?"

"Ooh, but Pabu's a great assistant! I bet he'll help you solve a lot of cases!"

"I'm not taking Pabu to work with me. Beifong would kill me," Mako reasoned. "Why don't you give Pabu to Korra? He could spend all his time with Naga."

"That," Bolin started, "is actually a much better plan than leaving him with you."

"You're welcome," Mako stated flatly.

"Can Opal and I just come get him tomorrow? We'll take him to Korra's. But I actually have to go, get ready and stuff. So I'm just gunna leave Pabs with you for now anyways."

Bolin leaned closer to Mako to give Pabu a short head scratch.

"Fine," Mako sighed. "But you better come get him! I don't want to leave him here all day, but I will if I have to go to work."

Bolin nodded.

"See ya later, Pabu!" he said, standing up off the couch. "Thanks a lot, big bro!"

"No prob, Bo," Mako said. "Be safe!"

Bolin shot Mako a look as he quirked an eyebrow as if to say, _'__Really, Mako?'_

The look Mako returned with said, _'Yes, really. I raised your stupid ass. Be fucking safe.'_

* * *

"To us," Bolin said behind a genuine smile, clinking wine glasses with his girlfriend. They both paused to take a sip before setting their glasses back down on the table, staring at one another over their empty dinner plates.

"This place is beautiful, Bo," Opal commented, surveying the elegantly decorated earth cuisine restaurant her boyfriend had so carefully selected for her first night back in Republic City.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," Bolin's grin seemed to grow wider with every passing minute. "Ready for dessert?"

"Ugh, too much kale," Opal responded. "I need some time to digest."

"Perfect. The mochi place I'd like to take you to is across the park."

"We're taking a walk through Avatar Korra Park?" the airbender smiled and finished her wine glass before adding, "You sap."

Opal hadn't realized how much she missed Bolin until she found herself being ushered out of the restaurant by Bolin's strong hand on her lower back. His laugh filled her senses, his genuine smile brought back a part of her soul she hadn't even realized was missing. Ever since he had helped her rescue her family from Kuvira, their relationship was stronger than ever.

As they strolled through the park arm in arm, Opal stopped suddenly.

"What's up, honey?" Bolin turned to look down at his girlfriend. His eyes caught her gaze just in time for her to grab his face and pull his lips down to hers. Opal dragged him back with her during the tender kiss until she was pressed up against the railing of the bridge they were crossing. Bolin wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed himself to be consumed in his girlfriend's spell of lust.

"You need to stop being so perfect," Opal said in a hoarse whisper between kisses. "It makes me miss you more when I'm gone."

Bolin responded to this statement by crashing their lips together for a forceful kiss.

"I could say the same thing to you," He said, standing up straight from their bought of kisses, his arms still wrapped around her in a warm embrace. "You ready for some mochi?"

Opal nodded with a tiny smile on her lips, and Bolin intertwined the fingers of one of his hands with hers to lead her off.

The rest of their walk was interspersed with reminiscing and laughter.

"What kind are you thinking?" Bolin asked beside her as they both stared at the list of treats on the counter of a small dessert shop.

"I'll take a green tea mochi, please," Opal requested from the man behind the counter.

"Ooh, and I'll have a strawberry one," Bolin chimed in as the man grabbed the couple's requested snacks.

After the earthbender paid for their mochi, he led his girlfriend back outside to start the walk back to his apartment.

"I have to admit, Bolin," Opal said after finishing her treat. "This has been a great date."

"It better have been! I've been planning this for weeks! I wanted it to be special, to celebrate the first night of our weeks in Republic City together," Bolin's long-winded response was accompanied with his characteristic facial expressions and hand gestures. Opal laughed.

As soon as they approached the front door of Bolin's apartment, Opal closed in. She pinned him up against his own door in a deep kiss as she pressed her hips to his. He grabbed her ass and pulled her in tighter. Their tongues tangled together in a series of heated kisses. After several minutes of this, the airbender finally pulled back.

"Can we go inside now?" she asked, and Bolin fumbled in his pocket for his keys.

He unlocked the door and his girlfriend let herself in, heading straight for the kitchen to make some tea.

"I love your new apartment," Opal said as she leaned over a counter to grab some containers of tea leaves. After closing and locking the door behind him, he turned around to watch his girlfriend pour some water into the tea kettle. She placed it on the stove and grabbed a match to light a flame beneath the kettle.

"Asami helped me set it up," the earthbender responded as he grabbed out two teacups and walked them to the small kitchen table. He motioned for Opal to take a seat, and she obliged.

Bolin approached another cabinet and grabbed a small jar with a lid on it. He then grabbed a spoon from a drawer and set the jar down on the table in front of his girlfriend, extending the spoon out to her with his hand.

"You know me too well, babe," she said with a smile on her face as she removed the lid. Opal dipped the spoon into the jar and coated it in honey before pulling it out and bringing the spoon back to her mouth. The airbender looked up at her boyfriend as she slowly sucked the honey off the spoon.

Something snapped in the usually docile earthbender standing before Opal. Bolin lunged at her and enveloped her mouth in his, lifting her up off her chair and onto the table in front of him. Opal dropped the spoon on the table in surprise.

"Spirits, Opal," he hissed between kisses. "You can't tease me like that after we've been apart for so long."

His mouth trailed down to her neck, showering it in wet, rough kisses. His hands worked their way around her hips and legs, pulling her closer to him.

"I can tease you however I'd like," the airbender said quietly as she reached her hands up to the bottom of Bolin's shirt, sliding her fingers under it and pushing the fabric up to expose his stomach and chest. He took the hint and broke his lip's contact with her neck just for a moment to take his shirt and dress jacket off. He quickly returned to her neck, one of his hands working its way under Opal's dress, trailing up her legs.

"I could say the same thing to you," Bolin said as he ran a finger over his girlfriend's wetness, prompting a soft moan from her lips. His mouth left a trail of kisses down to her chest, stopping short at the fabric that covered her breasts. He grabbed the edge of the fabric with his teeth and pulled firmly, exposing his girlfriend's nipple to the warm air of his apartment. The earthbender then traced his tongue up her now exposed breast and circled around the nipple.

"Oh, Bo," she breathed as his mouth worked on her breast and his fingers stroked her sex.

"You're so wet for me," he said with a smile into her chest. He inserted a finger into her, and another moan escaped Opal's lips. She moaned again as his mouth freed her other breast from her dress and showered it in attention as he started on a rhythm with his hand. He lightly bit her nipple and she yelped.

"You like that?" he prompted her, giving the same treatment to her other nipple while continuing to stroke her.

"Oh, yeah," she responded. "Mmm, Bo... use your mouth down there."

The words sent what felt like all the blood in his body to his penis.

"You want me to taste you?" He asked, a devilish grin splayed across his face.

"Yes, Bolin, please," she begged as his ministrations continued. The airbender scrambled to gather the fabric of her dress and pull it up as her boyfriend moved his head down between her thighs as he got to his knees, his lips making contact with her nether lips. He licked and sucked his way around her folds as he continued thrusting into her with his fingers.

"Aah! yeah, babe," the airbender continued a chorus of gasps and moans as her arousal grew more and more. Bolin's tongue found her clitoris and she cried out, flattening her back on the table beneath her. He swirled his tongue around the spot again and smiled to himself when Opal screamed again. She dug her nails into his scalp as he repeated the process again and again. Opal finally tumbled over the edge just as she heard the whistle of the tea kettle.

Bolin stood back up and crossed the kitchen to the kettle while his girlfriend caught her breath on top of his kitchen table. He brought the kettle back to her and poured the steaming liquid into each of the cups he had placed there earlier. After returning the kettle to its spot on the stove, he approached his girlfriend once more, stopping in front of her to lean over her and plant kisses up her body from her hips to her chest and halted at her lips.

The pair lost themselves in the kiss for a long while. When Bolin stood back up, the tea he had poured was no longer steaming. Opal accepted a cup from him as she sat up on the table. She picked the spoon back up and got a spoonful of honey to stir into the warm tea.

"So what other fun things do you have planned for my stay?" Opal asked with a smile. Bolin took a sip of tea.

"You mean, besides taking you to dinner and eating you out on my kitchen table?" He returned, his expression turning smug at the end of his statement. He waited for his girlfriend to humor him with a laugh before answering. "But really though, I got us tickets to the circus tomorrow night."

"I have the best boyfriend ever," Opal said flatly, earning her a quick kiss.

"Of course you do. That's why you're gunna join him in the bedroom," Bolin said as he took her hand and started to pull her away from the table. Opal laughed and followed him out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, I've finally started another story! It's been a while, and I certainly have a lot of other projects I'm working on, but this idea popped into my head when I realized there's no good smutty bopal stories out there, and they really are a precious couple. It is quite the shame to think about, so I decided to write my own! I hope you guys enjoy, it's gunna have detective Mako, Korrasami, more smut, and plenty of adventure!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pabu!" Opal greeted her furry friend in an excited manner. The fire ferret chirped happily and hopped from Mako's shoulder as soon as he saw Opal. She caught him and brought him up to her face, and he gave her cheek a few ferrety kisses.

"Hey, Opal!" Mako said with a genuine smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again, Mako," Opal said as she handed Pabu to Bolin, opening her arms to signal to Mako that she wanted a hug. The firebender smiled and obliged her. After the short embrace, he stepped back into his apartment.

"Come in, guys," he said. Opal and Bolin walked into Mako's apartment and he closed the door behind them all.

"So how was date night?" Mako asked.

"It was awesome!" Bolin exclaimed, taking a seat on the couch. Opal sat down beside him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Where'd you go?" Mako prodded on.

"The Kolao Cafe," Opal answered with a smile on her face. "And then we took a walk through Avatar Korra Park."

"Pretty romantic of me, huh?" Bolin teased, looking up at Mako as he poured three cups of tea on the small table in front of his couch. He decided not to dignify his younger brother with a verbal response, so instead shot him a look.

"Tonight, we're going to see the travelling circus on the North edge of town," the earthbender continued.

"So you finally found someone else to drag to the circus with you?" Mako taunted, extending a cup of tea to each of his guests. Opal laughed and accepted her drink.

"Yeah, but I'm actually really excited too!" She said. "I've been watching circuses and dance performances my whole life, you know."

Bolin grabbed his tea from Mako's hand and took a sip. There was a lull in the conversation as the firebender grabbed his own tea and sat down on the couch.

"I told you, she's perfect," Bolin stated matter-of-factly to his brother. Mako cracked a smile.

"I'm happy the person you're taking to the circus actually enjoys the circus, nonetheless," the firebender said.

Bolin opened his mouth to respond, but just then, the front door came crashing down to the floor of Mako's apartment. Opal, Bolin, and Mako all looked to the doorway to see the culprit, standing with her arms crossed.

"Dammit, Korra!" Mako yelled, standing up, almost throwing his tea to the ground.

"Sorry, Mako," Korra started, "but seeing your scared-of-beifong face for just one second makes it worth it."

"Now I have to install new hinges _again_!"

"Stop freaking out, Asami made me bring new ones," the avatar said coolly, before turning her attention to the green-eyed couple that sat on Mako's couch.

"Opal!" she smiled, crossing the room to the airbender, who stood up to greet the avatar.

"Hey, Korra," she said as they hugged each other. "How are you?"

"I can't complain," was Korra's response before she turned to Bolin. "You been taking good of my first airbending student?"

"What do you take me for?" the earthbender shot back, standing up to hug his friend for a short moment. After the embrace was over, Korra turned around and walked back to the doorway, pulling some hinges and screws out of a pocket.

"You got a screwdriver?" Korra directed her line of inquiry at Mako. The firebender scoffed dramatically and went into the kitchen, retrieving the requested tool from a drawer.

"Oh, hey, Korra," Bolin said across the room to her, "Opal and I were wondering if you and/or Naga could take Pabu for the next few weeks."

"Why, so you guys celebrate Opal's vacation by fucking nonstop?" the Avatar coined bluntly. Bolin and Opal both blushed. Bolin started to stammer out a response, but Opal put her hand on his to silence him.

"What do you think?" was the airbender's response. Korra laughed.

"Yeah, sure! Naga'd love the company," Korra said, accepting a screw driver from Mako. She then turned and picked the door up, checking to see if the original, broken hinges were still attached to the door.

"They tried to pawn him off on me for the whole time first," the firebender said as he watched Korra fix his door.

"Can you blame them? I mean, look at them," Korra stated nonchalantly as she started to attach the new hinges to the door. Bolin and Opal blushed again.

* * *

Bolin's smile grew wide as he and Opal were greeted by a large, decorated railroad car that read, in bold paint: THE ORIGINAL TRAVELLING CIRCUS OF THE EARTH KINGDOM.

"Your mom was in this circus when she was younger, right?" Bolin asked, his eyes scanning the next railroad car they walked by as they approached the large circus tent in the middle of the field they were walking through. The decorated car read: PIAO LI BROTHERS CIRCUS.

"Yeah, she was a trapeze artist," Opal answered, looking past the second railroad car to see a rabbaroo being led on a rope leash toward the main tent. As the pair got closer to the circus tent, the sounds of music grew louder and the scent of popcorn and sawdust whafted its way to their noses.

"Flowers! Flowers, sir, for your lady?" A man wheeling around a small cart of bouquets asked Bolin.

"Of course, my good sir!" Bolin answered enthusiastically. "However, I think just one flower should suffice; don't you, my dear?"

"I do," Opal smiled, squeezing Bolin's arm gently. Bolin leaned toward the cart and picked a large lily out from an arrangement. Its petals were a deep purple with white splotches. He the flower to his girlfriend, and as she reached her hand out to accept his gift, he grabbed her fingers and lay a kiss on them before placing the flower in her hand. He turned back to the man with the flower cart and handed him a ten yuan note.

"Thank you, sir," The man said, putting the money in a pocket. "Enjoy the show!"

Opal tucked the lily behind her ear and the pair made their way to the entrance of the large circus tent.

"Tickets, please," the large doorman requested. Bolin reached into his jacket pocket and produced two slips of paper. The man took them and stamped them, handing them back to Bolin while looking at the three people behind them and saying again, "Tickets, please."

Bolin led Opal into the large tent towards the bleachers, but not before stopping at a popcorn stand and buying a large bag with an unapologetic smile on his face.

They took their seats in the front and Bolin was already stuffing his face with popcorn. Opal smiled and gently nudged her boyfriend, who looked at her, took a huge swallow, and smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said and offered her some. She obliged him and popped a few kernels into her mouth.

"So what possessed you to buy tickets to the circus?" Opal questioned, looking around the large room in front of them as people continued to make their way to their seats.

"I've always loved the circus," the earthbender said. "Circuses usually have a deal with children where if you help out for a few hours, you get free tickets. Mako and I saw every travelling circus in Republic City when we lived on the streets."

"It's hard to imagine Mako having a good time at a place like this," Opal commented.

"Yeah, he wasn't the biggest fan," Bolin returned.

After several more questions about the circus, Opal and Bolin's conversation was interrupted by the ringleader's announcement that the show was about to begin. He was a tall, middle-aged man with a freshly shaven head and a tophat. He wore a long, black jacket and bright red pants with black boots.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you all have found your way to your seats! I have for you today, a fantastic show! For those of you who don't know, moving a circus this big around the country is hard work, and it takes a lot of railroad cars. Why, this giant tent," the Ringleader paused to gesture dramatically to the large tent they were in, "takes _four _cars to transport. And these fine men set up and take down four railroad cars' worth of tent every time the Piao Li Brothers Circus changes location!"

Eight large men made their way out into the ring. Bolin's mouth dropped at the sight of their muscles. He thought he was strong, but these men had the largest biceps he'd ever seen. The only thing each man was wearing was a small pair of green shorts, showcasing the earthbenders' strong chest and leg muscles as well.

"Give a hand for the Piao Li Earthbending Troupe! They're going to start the show off for you tonight!"

After a short burst of applause, the men ran into position and crouched, waiting for silence. As the band began to play a lively song in the background, they all stood up and several of them jumped backwards, landing on the shoulders of the men behind them. They quickly formed a standing human pyramid. They then bent a giant rock platform, in unison, to the height of the tallest man in the pyramid. He hopped onto it and extended a hand to another man below him, who took the hand and jumped up onto his shoulders. This process repeated until three men were on his and each other's shoulders, and then the next man stood on the platform next to the first man, allowing three more men to stand on him. The final two men used earthbending to propel themselves up into the air, and they landed on the top of the human pyramid.

Bolin and Opal joined the crowd in applause throughout the Earthbending Troupe's act as they demonstrated their strength, and pulled off some impressive earthbending moves. After that, the ringleader had the rabbaroo Opal had seen earlier jumping in and out of a small hoop in increasingly complex ways. Then, an amazing trapeze act featuring three women who could do what seemed like an infinite number of flips in the air. Then, a long (but hilarious, and Bolin would hear no different) clown act. Then, a fire magician put on a display of pyrotechnics that ended with the audience being showered in white flower petals. After this, an armadillo-bear and his trainer came out into the ring and not only did the trainer predictably fit his head into the bear's mouth without being eaten, but he also rode the large creature and got it to wear a silly hat, much to the audience's enjoyment. Then, one of the trapeze artists translated her skill for performing flips to the tightrope for an exciting display.

The grande finale was almost overwhelming. Two members of the earthbending troupe stood on elephant rhinos as they trotted around the ring, each carrying one of the trapeze girls on a shoulder. Whenever the creatures passed by each other, the girls would leap into the air and trade spots on the animals. The fire magician stood in the middle, firing off glittery blasts of flames, and balls of fire that looked like dragons that perfectly missed the men on elephant-rhinos as well as the rest of the earthbending troupe, who were crashing rocks together into the fireblasts to produce firework-like explosions.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! The Piao Li Brothers Circus appreciates your attendance and your enthusiasm!" The ringleader called out over the thunderous applause that ensued at the end of the show.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Bolin said excitedly as he and Opal stood up to join the large crowd shuffling towards the front entrance of the tent.

"Those girls were amazing, weren't they?" Opal chimed in.

"Yeah, and those earthbending guys? They were _huge_!" Bolin exclaimed. The pair laughed together as they moved slowly to the exit. Opal took Bolin's arm in her hand and squeezed lightly, causing the earthbender to look at his girlfriend.

"Thanks for taking me to the circus, Bo," Opal said sweetly, standing up on her tiptoes to place a peck on his cheek. He blushed.

"Anything for my lady," Bolin said, his voice a shade darker than it previously was. He grabbed one of her hands and tugged her away from the slow-moving crowd heading to the front of the circus tent. Opal smiled mischievously and played along.

He led her to the edge of the tent, behind the bleachers they had been seated in during the show. Bolin then squatted down and grabbed the bottom of the tent, standing back up as he lifted the fabric to above Opal's height, gesturing for her to go through.

"I wanna show you something," he said with a bright smile on his face. She walked through the makeshift doorway Bolin held for her, and Bolin came through behind her, dropping the tent after they had made it outside. There was a smaller tent in front of them, and the sounds of muffled cheers and clinking glasses told the pair that it was where the circus cast was celebrating another show well done.

"You wanna show me the afterparty?" Opal asked, unimpressed.

"No, I just wanted to show you the stars on the edge of the city," Bolin returned nonchalantly, pointing up. Opal looked at the display above her. She could only see a few faint stars behind the glow of the light from the new spirit portal. A few spirits flew overhead, and the airbender cracked a smirk.

"No, you just wanted to get me alone," Opal said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing their hips together. Her fingers trailed their way through his hair.

"You caught me," Bolin said breathily after breaking the kiss. Opal pulled him back down for more, nibbling at his bottom lip. She kissed her way to his neck and trailed her hands down his body, stopping at his belt. Her fingers traced around the top of his pants. A moan escaped Bolin's lips.

"Can we go back to my apartment now?" he asked, eyes full of lust. His girlfriend once again captured his lips with hers.

"No," she said firmly after falling back on her heels. Bolin opened his mouth to protest, but one of her fingers pressed against his lips silenced him as her other hand unbuttoned his pants.

"I want it here," Opal whispered in his ear. Bolin's face went blank for a moment, as if something in his brain had broken. He nodded with a dumb expression on his face, and bended a large pillar of rock behind her. Before she knew it, Opal was pressed up against the rock behind her, Bolin hiking her dress up to her waist. She finished pulling his pants down far enough to free his erection. One of his fingers found its way to her entrance, causing the airbender to moan.

"You're always so wet for me," Bolin said softly as he inserted another finger into her. "You want it bad, huh?"

Opal could only moan and whimper in response to her boyfriend's ministrations. She reached back down to touch him, and he groaned as her hand made contact with his shaft. He withdrew his hand from her and lifted her off the ground as he lined himself up with her entrance.

"Hey!" A voice called out urgently from the entrance to the small tent where the circus cast was. The almost-lovemaking couple both looked hurriedly to the source of the voice, and saw a man sprawled out on the ground. Immediately, Bolin set Opal back down on the ground and hurriedly fumbled to get his pants back on.

"You can't just back out like that!" The voice of an angry woman pierced the air. Bolin and Opal looked at each other in confusion. What kind of a pervert was watching them?

"Did you think we wouldn't notice?" A man's voice joined the mix. Opal and Bolin looked over to see the source of the noise.

A man was standing on all fours, struggling to get back up on his feet as three people surrounded him.

"Please...don't do this..." the man on the ground gasped. One of the people, a woman, bended a large block of earth at the man's back, forcing him to collapse back on the ground.

"We have to help him," Opal said in a stern, but hushed voice to Bolin. He nodded solemnly.

"Now we have to pick up your slack," a man said, bending a ball of fire in the palm of his hand.

"But only after we take care of _you_ ," the woman said, bending another boulder in the air above the man. A strong gust of wind blasted the rock away from the group. Opal and Bolin ran towards the scene to protect the man lying on the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Opal yelled as the three attackers turned to look at the earth-and-air-bending duo.

"The fuck is going on?" the woman asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You called reinforcements?" The firebender asked the man lying on the ground, who was struggling to stand up again.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you _have_ to leave this man alone," Opal interjected.

"Sorry honey, we're not gunna do that," the woman said, bending a boulder at Opal.

Bolin jumped in front of it and punched it to powder, countering with a rock of his own. The two other men began to shoot fire blasts at the couple. Opal snuffed some out with bursts of air, and Bolin blocked others with earth.

"Let's get that guy out of here!" Bolin said, firing a series of rocks at their opponents. While the group dodged Bolin's attacks, Opal fired a few blasts of wind at them as well, sending them sliding back a few feet. The pair ran up to the man, and helped him up, each supporting him with a shoulder. One of the firebenders shot another fireball at them, but Opal deflected it with her airbending.

"Enough!" Bolin yelled, turning the ground in front of the attackers to lava. They took a few steps back but stood their ground until Bolin began to fire shots of Lava at them. They dodged the attacks, stepping further away, but the earthbender began to throw large chunks of earth at Bolin. The firebenders began shooting back as well. Bolin bended a wall of rock for the pair to duck behind to dodge the attacks. They set the man down against the wall.

"We won't be able to get him out of here if we don't knock them out," Opal said decisively.

"How? These guys are pretty good, in case you haven't noticed," Bolin asked, standing up to fire a few quick shots of lava. Opal brought her finger to her chin in thought for a moment.

"I'll sneak off to the side and distract them. When they're looking at me, take them out."

"I'll cover for you," Bolin said, standing up and sending a barrage of lava towards the earthbender and firebenders.

Opal ran to the side and started to bend a giant torrent of wind, causing the woman and two men to stop attacking while they attempted to hold their ground. Bolin fired three quick, powerful shots at each of their heads and watched them all fall to the ground. He cooled the pool of lava in front of him as Opal ran back to him and they picked the man up together and walked as quickly as they could from the scene.

"Where are you taking me?" the man rasped.

"To Avatar Korra," Opal answered. "We have to get you healed."

"Going to Air Temple Island is going to take too long," Bolin said. "We should just take him to the nearest hospital."

"Why would we do that? That's probably the first place those crazy people would go to look for him!" the airbender argued. "And we're not going to Air Temple Island."

"I thought we were taking him to Korra?" Bolin asked with a confused expression.

"We are. She's probably at Asami's. Her estate isn't too far from here," Opal reasoned.

"You are so smart, babe," Bolin said dreamily as the group finally made it back to the paved streets of Republic City. Bolin hailed a cab driving by, and they helped the man into the back seat before climbing in after him.

"Take us to the Sato Estate, and fast!" Opal commanded, and the driver set off down the street.

* * *

**Author's Note: There's chapter 2 for you guys! I've got plenty more adventure in store for our heroes, and in the next chapter, detective Mako will start on the case! Thanks for the follows and reviews :)**


End file.
